Bright Heart in Wonderland (My Version)
Cast *Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bears Family) as Alice *Fiona Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) as Alice's Sister *Figaro (Pinocchio) as Dinah *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as The White Rabbit *Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) as The Doorknob *The Genie (Aladdin) as The Dodo *Iago (Aladdin) as The Parrot Next to The Dodo *Phineas and Ferb as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as The Walrus *Timon (The Lion King) as The Carpenter *Miss Clavel (Madeline Specials and Madeline TV Series) as Mother Oyster *Nona, Nicole, Chloe, Danielle, Ellie, Sylvie (AKA Simone), Monique, Anne, Janine, Yvette, Lulu and Madeline (Madeline Specials and Madeline TV Series) as The Oysters *Mushu (Mulan) as Bill the Lizard *Cinderella as The Rose *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as The Daisy *Sailor Moon as The Orchid *Elsa (Frozen) as The Snooty Flower *Others as The Flowers *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as The Caterpillar *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) as The Caterpillar (butterfly) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) as The Bird in The Tree *Tom (Tom and Jerry) as The Cheshire Cat *Mr. Fixit (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) as The Mad Hatter *Brer Rabbit (Song in The South) as The March Hare *Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as The Dormouse *Various Pokemon as The Tulgey Wood Creatures *Pepito (Madeline), Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) as The Card Painters *Mother Gothel (Tangled) as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) as The King of Hearts Chapters #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 2 - Bright Heart is Bored/In a World of My Own #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 4 - Bright Heart Meets Squidward/The Bottle on The Table #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Bright Heart/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 6 - Bright Heart Meets Phineas and Ferb/How do you do and Shake Hands #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 7 - The Warthog and The Meerkat #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 9 - A Dragon with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 11 - Bright Heart Meets Kaa/How doth the Little Crocodile #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bright Heart #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 13 - Bright Heart Meets the Cheshire Cat/Twas Brillig #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 17 - Bright Heart gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Mother Gothel, The Queen of Hearts #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 20 - Bright Heart's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 21 - Bright Heart's Flight/The Finale #Bright Heart in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs